Wishlist
by Isella of the wolf tribe
Summary: "Wouldn't it be cool if we could go into the Soul Eater world?" "Yeah. It'd be fun to mess with Kid." "You, maybe, but personally, I don't want to get shot." "I'd think it'd be worth it."
1. Chapter 1

My Wishlist, by Carry Phelps:

I wish I could...

1. Go into a cool anime

2. Mess with someone

3. Kiss a boy

4. Get in a relationship with a boy

5. Have a good relationship with my sister

6. Have an awesome power

7. Do things with confidence

8. Meet someone I'd like to be some day

My Wishlist, by Rena Phelps:

I wish that...

1. I was like a ninja from Naruto

2. My hair and eyes were naturally unnatural

3. My sister wasn't such a crybaby

4. My sister would stop trying to 'connect' with me and just bug off

5. I was part animal

6. Every boy liked me

7. I can have my hero moment

8. I could save someone from death

9. Some boy would see me for who I really am and love me for it

10. I was immortal

**(Imagine a deep male narrator voice for this part)**

These are the two wishlists of the Phelps sisters. They were created a long time ago when the two sisters were still young and in their preteens.

Locked away in a chest, sealed by an oath of blood for five years, the girls drifting ever farther from each other.

The two girls had decided to leave the wishes and look at them when they were much older, seeing if wishes really did come true. But as the two girls entered their forsaken basement in the first time in five years together, they knew something was off.

It felt skin prickling, and the air was so thick you could have sliced it with a knife.

Who would've known that it would've taken five years for the wishes to take effect? Who would've known that those very wishes would throw them into an adventure? Who would've known?

No one


	2. Chapter 2

Two girls descended down stares into their family basement. Cobwebs came into contact with their faces and hands as they went further down.

"Ugh, It's so disgrossting down here..." One said. She was the younger and shorter of the two.

"Well then, hurry up! I don't want to be down here as much as you do!" The other one replied. She was the taller and older sister.

A floorboard creaked, stopping them in their tracks.

"It-it's just the floor..." The older sister said.

"I know!" The younger one said. "I'm not a baby!"

They continued down to the bottom. They searched around for a light switch. When they finally found it, they switched it on. They coughed as dust rose and the cobwebs appeared. They hurried over to a corner of the room, dodging spiders, cobwebs, and boxes along the way. The younger one reached the little locked box first, picking it up and placing a key into the lock.

As she opened the box, the older one reached in and pulled out two folded pieces of paper. She handed one to her sister. They sat the box down and opened the papers, reading them.

They were old and stiff, but the writing was still visible. They were wishlists from five years ago. The older girl laughed.

"Ha. I had weird wishes when I was younger. Any of yours come true?" Her sister shrugged.

"I don't know and I don't care." She replied, handing the box over.

"Mine didn't come true either. There weren't many that would come true anyway. Heh, go into an anime. That would've been cool if it'd happened. Imagine. Wouldn't it be cool if we could go into the Soul Eater world?"

"Yeah. It'd be fun to mess with Kid."

"You, maybe, but personally, I don't want to get shot."

"I'd think it'd be worth it."

"Well, not me. I want to keep my body parts intact, thank you. But I'd like to meet Maka. Maybe become friends with her. And we could learn cool fighting techniques." Her sister shrugged, then turned away.

She started to run after her when she stopped and looked down into the box. She reached in and pulled out two stones that'd somehow appeared in the box.

"Um... Rena..." Rena turned, a bored expression on her face.

"What do you want? Afraid of the ity bity spiders?" Rena asked. Her sister shook her head, then held up the stones. The stones glowed despite the lack of light down there. Rena walked over and took a stone. They were identical in every way but the color, which one was blue and one was red.

Rena tried to hand the red stone back to her sister, but it dropped, hitting her sister's hand and bouncing to the floor instead. Her sister dropped her blue stone also. As the two stones hit the floor, they shattered, the blue one into eight pieces, the red one into ten. The sisters gasped as they bent down to pick the shards up.

"Wait, where'd one of the blue shards go?" The older sister asked. "I could have sworn I picked up eight, but I have seven now..." She felt her arm get pinched and turned to her sister. "That hurt! Why'd you do that?!" Rena looked at her in annoyance.

"Do what?"

"Pinch me!"

"I didn't pinch you, Carry." Carry frowned, then turned to look for the blue shard. Her sister turned to leave again.

"Hey! I said I didn't pinch you!" Rena yelled at Carry. Carry turned.

"Now look who's talking. I didn't pinch you either. They stared at each other when they both flinched several times. "OK, I know that wasn't you. But what's pinching me?" They looked around. Rena smiled evilly.

"Maybe it's spiders..." She teased. Carry screeched. She didn't like spiders... Suddenly, the wind picked up around them and they fell through the floorboards, into a blue portal.

"This is definitely not spiders!" Carry yelled as she got sucked into nothingness.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ugh, what happened...?" Carry sat up, confused. She held her pounding head. She opened her eyes as she heard a groan. She turned to her left. "Rena, are you-" She stopped herself as the girl sat up.

"Sweet mother of- My head is killing me!" The girl beside her sounded like her sister... But didn't look anything like her. The girl glared at Carry. "This is all your fault, you know that?"

"Um... Who are you?" Carry asked. Silence.

"I'm Rena, gosh darn it! I-"

"You don't look like yourself." More silence. Rena pulled up her hand to her face, then quickly stood. She pulled at her hair and clothes.

"Oh my gosh! What the heck happened to me?!" Rena yelled. "I look like-" She pulled out eight red gemstone pieces on a necklace from a pouch on her butt. "Wait, eight? Did I loose two?" She looked around, but saw none on the ground. She looked at Carry.

"You look the same, though. I look like... A ninja."

"From Naruto?"

"Yeah."

"Wasn't that one of your wishes?"

...

...

...

"Yeah." For a while none spoke.

"Well, at least you got your wish."

"No."

"No? No what? Wasn't one of your wishes to be like a ninja from Naruto or something?"

"Yeah... But I also got my other wish." Carry moved her lips and counted on her fingers confused, then raised an eyebrow at Rena.

"I have unnatural hair and eye colors. And they feel natural."

"Oh. Aww... I wish I could have that too! That would be so cool..."

"Um, Carry..."

"And then I could admire them in the mirror..."

"Fine. Ignore me. Sit and rot here for all I care. I'm going to civilization." Carry paused her rant.

"What?"

"Look." Carry turned to where Rena was pointing. In the distance was a very familiar sight.

"This had better not be a prank." In the distance was Death City.

Rena started to walk towards it. Carry quickly got up and brushed herself off, then followed.

After a bit they finally arrived at the city. Carry was staring around in wonder, while Rena just stared straight forward, a stern look on her face.

_Wow... She really **does **look like a ninja..._ Carry thought. Suddenly, they passed a familiar building. Carry suddenly stopped, then took some steps backwards.

"Um... Rena..." Rena stopped walking, then turned to look back at her. Her eyes widened and a smirk played at the end of her mouth. She grabbed Carry's hand.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot waste this perfect opportunity." Carry groaned as Rena stole into Death the Kid's mansion.

Carry sat on the floor, dazed, as Rena ran around, looking at all the symmetrical things.

"Rena... We're going to get in trouble!"

"So? We're in an anime. We can do whatever we want. Come and help me pick what to do." Carry stood reluctantly and walked over to to her sister.

"Just move that lamp over three inches to the left." Carry replied. Rena did so and then grabbed Carry's hand. They ran over to a great hiding place and hid. "Rena, we don't even know if-" Carry was cut off as lights turned on. The door opened and Kid walked in. Tailing behind him was Liz and Patty.

"OK, Kid. I'm going to sleep." Liz said. She quickly went upstairs. Patty followed. Kid hung his cloak then went to the stairs and up to his room. He suddenly stopped in the middle of the stairway. An eyebrow twitched as he backtracked down the stairs and over to the moved lamp. He moved it back.

"I'll ask Liz and Patty about it in the morning." He said. He started back to the stairs, then stopped and went to another room instead.

"Carry, that's the bathroom. Come on and help me do something else." Rena ran out. Carry flinched, but refrained from yelling. She finally sighed, then went to help her move the piano an inch and a half forward. Suddenly, Rena grabbed Carry's hand as the toilet flushed. They ran up the stairs... Straight to Kid's bedroom. Rena ran in while Carry stayed guard outside the room. She looked down as Kid started to rush around, measuring everything, muttering to himself.

"I _know_ something is moved!" He said. He finally figured it was the piano. He moved the piano right as a crash came from his room. He started to run up the stairs as Carry ran into the room.

"What did you-" She cut herself off. One of the two windows in Kid's room was broken. And a trash can was missing.

Carry watched as Rena jumped out the broken window. Carry ran to the edge and watched as Rena made a square landing. Carry looked back at the door, then jumped down. She landed in the bushes right as she heard Kid scream.

"You know how long it's going to take to fix this?! How dare some abomin- Oh no! They even took a trashcan!" Rena and Carry sat, laughing. Carry didn't notice that one of her blue gems was missing.


End file.
